Slept like the dead
by watch who you piss off
Summary: Kagome tries to save Itachi Uchiha and is outcast from the Uchiha clan for it. She goes to the sand village and proceedes to train in ninja ways there. Don't like it, don't hate me. I want to be a lawyer, this is what you could call a hobby. :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha or most of the songs in this story.

"It always happens to me, doesn't it?" I sighed. Being a member of the Uchiha clan was horrible enough. But being a scorned one was even harder.

Damn Father. Untrusting bastard that made his own wife kill herself. 'Mama,' i thought, pained.

"Kagome, your punishment this time is that you'll have no dinner nor breakfast, or lunch for that matter." My father said, making it sound like Kikyo actually cooks good, wait, no edible food.

"Why am I getting punished again? I didn't do anything wrong, I mean all I did was skip class and hang out with Naruto." Oops. The Uchiha clan scorns Naruto. Except for me.

And personally, I didn't care how many punishments I got, because hanging out with Naruto was worth it. He made me feel like I was free inside, that I could be at the top of the world. He was my best friend and my brother.

"You hung out with that gaki again? Oh, you'll get it now." My older brother was passing by, snickering.

"Teme," I muttered.

"Well, let's make that a week without food. Dismissed." He waved his hand.

'Bite your tongue,' I reminded myself. I ran to my room.

"Temes." I spat. I grabbed my cloak and my money and jumped out the window. Idiots. I smirked. They really thought that a punishment could hold me in. Ha! I would like to see them try.

I escaped the Uchiha district, hoping I wouldn't see them again alive. Itachi had promised me and Sasuke that what he would do was for our safety.

Kikyo would escape though. That much even a blind man could foresee. Father married her six months after Mom died. I'm pretty sure they were already having an affair.

I went to the ramen stand. "Hey, Kagome. What is it this time?"

"Miso ramen please." After I got that, I ate quickly, and then went back to the Uchiha district once I heard Itachi scream. Sasuke screamed also.

I went quickly, my teleportation jutsu's weren't quick enough yet. When I got there, I saw Itachi's body on the ground with arrows sticking out of it. I sank to my knees. Sasuke was right by me, holding me up.

Kikyo was holding a bow and the elders were gathered around the body murmuring about what could make the pride of the Uchiha clan turn against his family.

They were planning on dumping the body in the river. That's how they dealt with traitors.

"No," I said. "He deserves a helluva lot better than that." I rose to my shaking five year old legs. "You will not throw this body anywhere. I will purify it and show you what you drove him to." My voice was icy.

I purified the body in front of the clan. When I finished, I saw his kunai and shuriken there. I picked them up and tucked them in my pouch. The elders gasped.

"You touched the traitor's weapons. You are already scorned. Do not scorn yourself further." Kikyo said. She tried to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not touch me," I yelled. "You and my father and the elders are also traitors. You were going to turn Sasuke into a living weapon and not think twice about it. I refuse to have anything to do with this clan any longer. You are nothing but scum and shit." I tore off the fan from my clothes and stomped on it.

They gasped; then they saw the Higurashi symbol show on my cloak. It was time for me to leave and become who I was meant to be.

Shushi stepped forward. "I agree with Kagome. Although I would not have taken the measures Itachi would have, I too would have done something."

Sasuke looked at me, then back at the elders. "You are scum." His voice shook. "But because I am part of the clan head family, I must stay. But Kagome is always welcome at my home."

I could tell Kikyo was angry with where this was going. She cast a memory jutsu. I put a barrier around me, Sasuke, and Shushi, but that was as far as I could.

I disappeared, taking Itachi's clothes with me. There was no sign there had ever been a massacre. I appeared in the forest and not able to hold it in any longer. I put my face in Itachi's clothes and cried my heart out.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was telling everyone what happened. She invented a tale of Itachi killing me, then killed himself. She, apparently, purified both the bodies and saved the clan.

Sasuke and Shushi snorted, but stayed quiet. The elders wouldn't believe them anyways.

I went to the Hokage and reported what happened. He blinked twice, then told me to stay with Kakashi- sensei. He would gather my things and send them to Kakashi's house.

I would stay with him until further arrangements were made. I quietly walked out and transported to Kakashi's house.

I told him what happened and Kakashi nodded. He showed me to a room, where I would sleep and we both slept like the dead.

I woke up somewhat earlier and began preparing breakfast. Kakashi padded into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Hatake-san. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked cheerfully.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked yawning.

There was a knock on the door. I went and opened it. Outside stood Sarutobi-sama. He looked somewhat frazzled.

"Do you have your stuff together?" He asked.

I nodded.

He looked relieved. "Good, because we don't have much time. I've made arrangements for you to go and stay in the sand village. If only for a few years, I've made sure you will be kept safe. Now, go gather your stuff, so we may leave undetected."

I went and gathered my things. "Okay, Sarutobi-sama. I'm all ready to go."

We left quickly. I couldn't even stop to say good-bye to Naruto. It was better he forgot all about me and went on with his life.

After traveling for days, we finally reached the sand village. Sarutobi-sama didn't stay long. I was led to an apartment and told that the next day, I would be starting in the ninja academy.

In the apartment there was a bed and not much else. I unpacked and tried to make it look more homey, but it didn't do much. I was glad I had at least thought to pack blankets and a pillow. I missed home already, though it hadn't been much of a home to begin with.

I fell asleep as I hit the bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow…

_So the next chapter will have skipped for when Gaara's team has reached Kohonagakure. I'm sorry I spelled what'sthename wrong and would appreciate if you could tell me how to spell it._

_ I would at least like one review or it might be a little longer before I update. Later, SHADE KID_


	2. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
